


Плюсы и минусы прохождения симуляций

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини R—NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technological Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: У Хакса есть любимая симуляция, и каждый раз, когда Верховный лидер Рен выводит его из себя, Хакс запускает ее.





	Плюсы и минусы прохождения симуляций

Последнее совещание с Верховным Лидером — с ситховым Реном, чтоб его — выдалось на редкость паршивым. Как и всегда, впрочем — такое уж точно не было для Хакса в новинку, но почему-то все равно неизменно вводило в состояние свирепой злости, от которой едва ли не начинало мелко трясти.

Напряжение, царящее между ними двумя, неизменно раздражало. Но что хуже — сказывалось на делах Первого Ордена. Иногда Хаксу казалось, что Рен специально отдавал приказы в пику ему и настаивал на противоположных решениях. Будто делал все, чтобы вывести из себя, чтобы неконтролируемая дрожь проходила по телу, а в венах кипела безотчетная ярость.

Эту ярость, несомненно, требовалось спустить с поводка, иначе в один ужасный день Хакс бы просто взорвался от переполнявших его эмоций, которые нужно было контролировать и держать в узде, ни в коем случае не показывать и не давать ни единой вырваться наружу. При остальных — при офицерах, штурмовиках, при самом Рене — естественно.

Но за закрытыми дверями своей каюты Хакс мог дать себе волю. Что и происходило раз за разом.

Что произойдет и сейчас.

Кейфор встретил его у дверей и засеменил следом, благоразумно издавая минимум звуков. Дроид обладал высоким уровнем аналитических способностей и давно научился по малейшим изменениям в выражении лица хозяина определять, когда тот не в духе.

— Подготовить симуляционную комнату, сэр? — только и спросил он, неотступно следуя за Хаксом.

— Будь так добр, Кейфор, — сухо отозвался Хакс. — На два часа. Нет, на два с половиной. А после — горячий чай и… и, да, наполни ванну.

— Будет сделано, сэр. Желаете переодеться?

— Нет. Пока — нет.

Хакс потер виски пальцами — от чрезмерной злости, как всегда, начинала болеть голова. Кинул алчущий взгляд на дверь в глубине каюты, возле которой возился с настройками Кейфор, и вздохнул.

Хорошо, что, став генералом, он настоял на личной кабине для симуляций. И вдвойне хорошо, что приказал разместить ее в причитающихся ему помещениях. Из-за этого жилая часть каюты имела миниатюрные размеры, но оно того стоило. Всегда стоило.

— Готово, сэр. Запускаю.

— Спасибо, Кейфор.

Хакс на секунду сжал ладони в кулаки — так крепко, что хрустнули пальцы — и только после этого решительно зашагал в свою симуляционную комнату. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, он закрыл глаза и открыл их, только когда заперся внутри.

Симуляция KR-009 все еще была идеальной. До нее Хаксу потребовалось восемь версий, каждую из которых он отметал как несостоятельную, пока не добился совершенства. Реакции дроида под киберкожей отвечали всем его ожиданиям, голограмму помещения с трудом получилось бы отличить от настоящего. Он раз за разом проигрывал разные сценарии, прогонял варианты один за другим, пока не убедился, что достигнуть своей цели сможет всегда.

Он гордо поднял голову и шагнул к трону. Остановился на приличествующем расстоянии и легким кивком обозначил свое присутствие.

— Говорите, гранд-маршал, — произнес смодулированный в нужных тональностях голос, и Хакс с трудом подавил усмешку.

Он без страха посмотрел в глаза Рену и решительно произнес:

— Я хотел обсудить ваше последнее решение, Верховный Лидер.

Рен чуть подался вперед и поманил его к себе. Хакс подошел ближе и замер совсем рядом с троном, с затаенным восторгом наблюдая, как губы Рена искривила легкая улыбка.

— Обсуждай.

— Я не уверен, что оно верно.

— Согласен.

— Зато я уверен, что вы приняли его исключительно ради того, чтобы досадить мне.

Рен кивнул и поднялся с трона. В любой другой ситуации это заставило бы Хакса отшатнуться, но эта симуляция была исключительно безопасной и безвредной. Поэтому он лишь склонил голову набок, ожидая, что предпримет дроид, киберкожа которого соответствовала облику Рена до малейшей детали.

Дроид положил руки ему на плечи и осторожно их помассировал.

— У меня получилось? — как-то почти интимно спросил он.

— Разумеется, — язвительно отозвался Хакс и дернул плечом. Дроид тут же успокаивающе провел по нему ладонью и продолжил легкий массаж. — Тебе всегда это удается, Рен. Какая же ты все-таки скотина.

— Ты прав, — отозвался дроид. — Развернись.

К настоящему Рену Хакс ни за что бы не повернулся спиной, но из дроида он давно уже вытащил боевой чип и чипы тревоги и опасности. А ограничивающий болт никогда бы не дал дроиду принять свое решение наперекор заложенной симуляцией программе.

Поэтому Хакс развернулся и едва сдержал стон, когда плечи и спину начали массировать так, как он любил и привык.

— Ненавижу тебя, — признался Хакс и прикрыл глаза.

— Знаю.

— И очень хочу, чтобы ты сдох.

Над ухом раздался вздох, однако дыхание не коснулось ушной раковины. В этом был минус симуляции: при всех ее плюсах добиться полного сходства дроида с живым существом так и не получилось. И все же Хакс надеялся, что однажды сумеет преодолеть и этот фактор.

— По-моему, — вкрадчиво произнес дроид голосом Рена, — ты хочешь совсем другого.

Хакс усмехнулся и сбросил с плеч чужие руки. Обычно, когда настоящий Рен не слишком сильно выводил его из себя, этого заявления хватало, чтобы запустить сценарий сексуальной разрядки. Сейчас же ярость все еще кипела в жилах и заставляла действовать иначе.

— Да, — кротко ответил Хакс. — Другого.

Он развернулся и резко взмахнул рукой, залепляя Рену оглушительную оплеуху. Дроид качнулся, и темные глаза Рена на секунду пошли помехами, а затем наполнились обидой и пониманием одновременно.

Ладонь в перчатке коснулась киберкожи, с задержкой начавшей наливаться краснотой.

— Я заслужил, — покорно произнес дроид.

— Еще как, — ответил Хакс и нанес удар по второй щеке.

Это принесло редкое в подобные дни удовлетворение, гораздо более острое, чем удовольствие от секса. Сорвать злость оказалось до дрожи приятно, и Хакс ударил снова.

Дроид опустил голову, и Хакс почти бережно вплел пальцы в синтетические волосы. Потянул за них, принуждая задрать подбородок, шагнул ближе и впился губами в губы, закрывая глаза.

Вот теперь он был готов перейти к своему любимому сценарию. Не разрывая поцелуя, он подтолкнул дроида, заставляя его шагать назад, надавил на плечи, принуждая опуститься на трон, и оседлал колени.

Он был слишком поглощен своим занятием умудрился пропустить момент, когда Рен перестал отвечать на ласки и застыл в нечеловеческом положении. Сбои в системе?

Хакс раздраженно вздохнул, оторвался от губ и открыл глаза.

И тут же почувствовал, как похолодела спина.

Вовсе не сбои случились — просто симуляцию прервали. А за его спиной тихо посмеивались — со знакомыми до дрожи интонациями.

Хакс поднялся на ноги и медленно развернулся, надеясь, что его догадка окажется ложной.

Но она таковой не была.

У дверей симуляционной комнаты стоял настоящий Рен.

— Я могу все объяснить, — враз севшим голосом произнес Хакс. Хорошо бы понять, как давно здесь Рен и как много он успел увидеть. В каюту он, конечно же, заявился через свои коды доступа, открывающие любые двери. Надо было предупредить Кейфора никого не впускать, хотя бы даже ценой своих микросхем.

— Не нужно, — хмыкнул Рен. — Вот уж не думал, что вы окажетесь технофилом.

— Я вовсе… — раздраженно начал Хакс, но тут же прикусил язык. Лучше пусть Рен думает, что он технофил, чем поверит в то, что он — Ренофил.

— Прошу прощения, что прервал столь интимное занятие, — с явной издевкой продолжил Рен. — Позволите?

В вопросе отчетливо звучало глумление. Хакс почувствовал, как вновь поднимается в нем раздражение, и понял, что сейчас точно не сдержится. Но затем Рен шагнул к дюрастиловой коробке, из которой голограмма строила трон, и холодный пот вновь пробил спину.

Оставался мизерный шанс, что Рен не догадался, чью именно личину принял дроид, и узнать правду он не должен был ни в коем случае. Хакс сжал челюсти и загородил дроида, не давая к нему пройти.

— Не позволю, — запальчиво ответил он.

— Даже так? — хмыкнул Рен и замер напротив. Хакс весь подобрался, готовый стоять насмерть, но не подпустить Рена к дроиду, но тот почти учтиво кивнул и шевельнул рукой.

Дроид, точно сломанная кукла, вылетел из-за спины Хакса и мягко опустился на пол позади Рена.

— Не смейте! — выдохнул Хакс, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как же теперь выйти сухим из воды. В голову, как назло, ничего не лезло, зато работали инстинкты — стоило Рену начать разворачиваться, как Хакс тут же крепко ухватился за его предплечье и потянул на себя.

Рен уставился на него с явным удивлением — и небрежным жестом высвободил руку. Хакс едва не завыл от отчаяния.

До чего же все паршиво складывалось. Мало того, что он не успел выплеснуть накопившуюся злость привычным и приятным способом, так еще и попался на «горячем»! Более того, сейчас, похоже, висел на волоске не только любимый способ расслабления, но и вся его жизнь, а что еще хуже — его карьера.

Он готов был вцепиться в плащ Рена, накинуть тот ему на голову и вытолкать из комнаты. А пока Рен будет пытаться распутаться — содрать к ситхам с дроида киберкожу, лишь бы Рен не увидел, что на самом деле стояло за этим тайным развлечением.

Но Рен вряд ли бы стерпел такое неуважение, так что об этом способе лучше забыть.

Пришлось смотреть, как Рен подходит к дроиду и склоняется над ним, и про себя считать секунды до смерти. Однако вместо того, чтобы почувствовать на шее нематериальную руку, Хакс сперва услышал удивленный вздох, а затем поймал взгляд Рена.

Тот так и остался сидеть возле дроида и теперь смотрел на Хакса снизу вверх. В его глазах читалось удивление, торжество и удовлетворение. Никакого злорадства или ярости, как ни странно, хотя именно их Хакс и ожидал увидеть.

— Подойдите, — коротко приказал Рен и тяжело поднялся.

Хаксу казалось, что исполнить этот приказ — все равно что шагнуть сарлакку в пасть, причем добровольно. Он застыл — лишь выше вздернул подбородок, будто горделиво поднял голову, стоя на эшафоте. По правде говоря, именно так он себя и ощущал: Рен сверлил его внимательным взглядом, и его темные глаза напоминали смотрящие в лицо дула бластеров, вот-вот готовые вспыхнуть и выплюнуть плазменные заряды.

— Я не люблю повторять дважды, — заметил Рен. Хакс так и не пошевелился, только едва заметным движением заложил руки за спину и крепко сжал в ладони собственное запястье — до боли и синяков в попытке отрезвить сознание, которое панически металось зверем, пойманным в силки.

Он чуть прищурился, наблюдая, как Рен тяжело вздохнул и сам сделал шаг к нему. Первым порывом стало отступить назад, оттянуть момент, когда придется заплатить за свои развлечения с дроидом, но если уж и встречать разгневанного сарлакка, от которого нет надежды уйти — то уж точно без страха и унижения.

Рен подступил совсем близко — их разделяли считанные сантиметры, и Хакс против воли сглотнул. Хотел было прикрыть глаза, но вовремя себя одернул — нечего показывать слабость. Пришлось еще крепче сжать запястье, и кисть едва не онемела от боли.

— Так значит, — медленно произнес Рен, глядя Хаксу в глаза, — вы не просто дроида хотите, а меня?

— Не воображайте о себе, — бросил Хакс прежде, чем успел себя одернуть. В голосе Рена звучало столько затаенного самодовольства, что становилось невозможным удержаться, чтобы не сбить с него спесь. Кроме того, в этой комнате Хакс обычно говорил и делал с ним — нет, с дроидом — все, что ему вздумается, и сила привычки оказалась непреодолимой.

— Всего лишь исхожу из фактов, — усмехнулся Рен. — У дроида мое лицо. Не думаю, что вы с таким же рвением целовали бы того, кто вам противен.

Хакс едва заметно сморщил переносицу: он ощущал, что его медленно, но верно загоняют в угол. Это бесило, как бесила любая ситуация, когда у Рена появлялось преимущество в чем угодно.

Рен подался вперед, всматриваясь в лицо, и Хакс с трудом подавил порыв отшатнуться. Вместо этого он лишь крепче сжал зубы. Пока Рен, похоже, убивать его не собирался — иначе давно бы уже прикончил на месте.

Чего же он хочет? Возможности шантажировать? Но перед кем, если он — единственное заинтересованное лицо в этом маленьком бунте и единственный, кто стоит на вершине?

Нет. Рену явно нужно было что-то другое.

— Генерал… — начал тот, и замолк на секунду, а потом дернул уголком рта. — К хаттам все это. Хакс, и давно ты так развлекаешься?

— Будто это что-то вам даст, — настороженно произнес Хакс, на инстинктах уходя от прямого ответа.

Рен придвинулся еще ближе — и дистанция между ними стала совсем крошечной. Настолько, что Хаксу в какой-то момент стало нечем дышать — будто в каюте разрядился воздух. Да и гравитационное поле, казалось, изменилось: тело налилось тяжестью, и он не мог сдвинуться с места.

Словно действительно попал в капкан, который по глупости сам и расставил.

— Даст, — негромко ответил Рен. — По крайней мере, я пойму, как долго мы оба изображали из себя идиотов и только собачились по поводу и без, в то время как сами хотели друг друга.

Прямее и не скажешь — и все-таки Хакс не мог поверить в то, что сейчас услышал. Он недоверчиво всматривался в глаза Рена, ожидая увидеть в них издевку, насмешку, хоть малейший намек на то, что его слова — ловушка. Но Рен глядел серьезно и… наверное, честно, если такое понятие вообще можно было применить к Рену.

— Вы… — начал Хакс, но договорить не успел. Точнее, не смог, потому что Рен будто только и ждал момента, когда он откроет рот — чтобы тут же заткнуть его поцелуем.

Противиться не было ни смысла, ни, по правде говоря, желания. Зачем, если осуществилось то, что Хакс даже представлять не пытался, думая, что подобные мечты обречены на провал?

Он ответил на поцелуй и сразу попытался перехватить инициативу. Рука сама потянулась к чужим волосам и привычно зарылась в темные пряди, а его самого обхватили за талию крупными ладонями. Хакс усилил напор, забывшись настолько, что стал теснить Рена к стене.

А тот словно и не возражал: позволял вести во всех смыслах, довольно вздыхал Хаксу в рот и поглаживал большими пальцами бока. Складывалось ощущение, что Рен просто не верил тому, что происходило, что воспринимал все как очередной мокрый сон, оказавшийся слишком реалистичным.

Чтобы развеять это ощущение, Хакс укусил его за губу — сильно и больно, почти до крови. Решительно перевел руки Рена с талии себе за спину — и сам обхватил его за шею, вновь запуская пальцы в волосы.

До стены осталась пара шагов, которые они преодолели за считанные мгновения. Хакс с силой толкнул Рена к перегородке, вжал в нее всем телом и вновь укусил — на этот раз игриво. На секунду приоткрыл глаза — и когда успел закрыть их? — и невольно залюбовался тем, как опущенные ресницы отбрасывают тени на лицо Рена, как на нем застыло что-то очень близкое к мечтательному, наверное, даже одухотворенному выражению.

Ладони, до этого в нерешительности застывшие на пояснице Хакса, разом перешли на ягодицы, стоило ему вжать бедро в пах Рена. Он поймал сиплый вздох ртом, потерся об уже твердый член и, легонько укусив в последний раз, скользнул губами сначала к подбородку, мимолетно и невесомо поцеловав, а затем — к шее, на которой очень хотел оставить следы.

Хакс втянул кожу в рот, слегка прикусил и провел по ней языком, ощущая часто бьющуюся жилку. Он едва заметно усмехнулся от этого открытия и продолжил оставлять едва заметные метки, пока Рен с не меньшим увлечением лапал его зад.

Одежда на них только мешала, и Хакс с сожалением оторвался от шеи, чтобы стянуть с себя китель, рубашку и майку. К тому моменту, как он с этим покончил, Рен уже разобрался со своим облачением, и Хакс жадно облизал взглядом литые мышцы груди и крепкий пресс.

Он с нажимом провел по обнаженной коже ладонями, с наслаждением ощупывая твердые мускулы; замер на сосках и потер их между пальцев, отчего Рен снова глухо и сипло выдохнул — и резко притянул Хакса к себе, в мгновение ока развернув и прижав к стене.

— Верховного Лидера решил показать? — поинтересовался Хакс, прищурившись.

Рен в ответ усмехнулся:

— Почему бы и нет?

— Обычно ты ведешь себя по-другому.

— О, — протянул Рен, и в его глазах явно читалось любопытство. — Так ты запрограммировал дроида на послушание?

— Не только.

Хакс ощутил, как Рен протиснул между ним и стеной ладони и крепко сжал ягодицы.

— И кто же кого трахал?

— Обычно ты мне дрочил.

— А сейчас ты хочешь как обычно?

— Удиви меня, — предложил Хакс.

Рен в ответ ухмыльнулся и потянулся к ремню Хакса. Пока он возился с брюками, Хакс с каким-то удивительным для него самого удовольствием наблюдал за сосредоточенным выражением лица Рена. Эмоции по нему читались чересчур легко, но обычно Хакс видел только отрицательные. Сейчас же на нем было написано затаенное предвкушение.

Рен потянул с него брюки, но Хакс перехватил его руки. Подался вперед, коротко целуя, и толкнул коленом в бедро.

Рен с поразительной понятливостью шагнул назад, и Хакс, получив свободное пространство для маневра, наклонился, чтобы подцепить потайную застежку на сапогах. Плотно облегающие икры, они снимались тяжело и не всегда быстро. Но сейчас, вдохновленный происходящим, желая получить то, что давно хотел, он справился с ними за считанные секунды, а затем — и с брюками.

Когда он выпрямился, Рен уже оказался полностью обнажен. Хакс жадно оглядел его, против воли облизнулся и за руку резко притянул к себе.

Рен устроил ладони на бедрах Хакса и поинтересовался:

— Где смазка?

— У «трона», — ответил Хакс с досадой: отрываться от Рена хоть на секунду, даже ради этой самой смазки, он хотел сейчас меньше всего. Но Рен словно прочитал его мысли: обернулся и пошевелил пальцами, притягивая флакон Силой.

— Этого дроид точно не мог, — с усмешкой прокомментировал Рен, щелкая крышкой.

— Ревнуешь? — поддел Хакс и закусил губу, когда Рен одной рукой притянул его к себе за талию, крепко прижимая к себе, а пальцами другой, испачканными смазкой, прошелся по ложбинке между ягодицами.

— Думаю, теперь имею полное право.

Хакс в ответ прижался губами к его шее, вновь ощущая, как часто и возбужденно бьется под кожей пульс. Чуть сжал зубы, когда скользкие пальцы плавно проникли в дырку, и крепко вцепился в Рена руками, чтобы ненароком не потерять равновесие.

Пальцы двигались внутри, растягивая — сначала один, потом два, а следом добавился и третий. Они у Рена были крупнее, чем у Хакса, и в какой-то момент тот засомневался, что все пройдет безболезненно — но Рен оказался удивительно аккуратен и терпелив. И старателен: Хакс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать насаживаться на пальцы.

Он уже и забыл, что Рен собирался его удивить. И, когда Рен неожиданно подхватил его под бедра и приподнял, прижимая спиной к стене, Хакс едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности. Но все-таки — сдержался.

— Ногами обхвати, — посоветовал Рен. — И руками.

Хакс вскинул брови, глядя ему в глаза, но прислушался. Рен удерживал его на весу одной рукой, а второй… второй он аккуратно направил член в дырку и начал опускать на него Хакса.

Прикрыв глаза и вновь закусив губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу стон удовлетворения, Хакс сам качнулся на члене — и почти в ту же секунду ощутил, как Рен жадно впился губами в его губы. Целоваться сейчас получалось с трудом — Рен тут же взял быстрый темп, и угол наклона постоянно менялся, — но они все равно как-то умудрялись это делать.

— Умеешь… удивлять, — выдохнул Хакс ему в рот и сумел куснуть за губу.

— Как заказывал, — хрипло ответил Рен и укусил в ответ.

Член Хакса терся о крепкий живот Рена, и от этого становилось еще лучше. И уж точно лучше, чем дрочка от KR-009. Знал бы он, что может такое получить, раньше — давно бы перепрограммировал дроида и отдал на тренировки штурмовикам.

Он крепче обхватил Рена за шею, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и глухо выдохнул в рот, чувствуя, что еще немного — и кончит. Рен словно догадался об этом, а может, и сам был на грани оргазма, потому что темп его движений увеличился еще больше.

А затем он замер, войдя совсем уж глубоко, оторвался от губ Хакса и болезненно укусил за плечо — и этого хватило, чтобы удовольствие накрыло того огромной волной. Хакс сжал пальцы в волосах Рена так, что тот, кажется, даже застонал от боли, и крепко зажмурился, переживая острый и яркий оргазм.

Рен вновь прислонил его спиной к стене, но на пол опускать не стал — так и держал на весу, тяжело и шумно дыша в плечо. Хакс с трудом заставил себя расслабить пальцы и покрепче сжал коленями бока Рена.

— Крифф, — выдохнул тот довольно.

Хакс откинул голову, касаясь затылком стены, и расслабленно опустил плечи. Он получил разрядку, которой так жаждал — по правде говоря, он получил гораздо больше, чем хотел. А ведь думал, что ничем хорошим все это не закончится.

Когда-то же ему должно было повезти.

— Выкинь этого дроида в утилизатор, — глухо попросил Рен.

— Зачем?

Рен поднял на него глаза и как-то совершенно серьезно объяснил:

— Не хочу, чтобы ты развлекался с ним, а не со мной.

— Все-таки ревнуешь, — усмехнулся Хакс.

— Теперь уж точно имею право, — парировал Рен.

— С чего бы?

— Ну, — протянул он, — потому что только что трахнул тебя, и потому что ты до сих пор на моем члене.

Хакс издал негромкий смешок и ударил пяткой по бедру Рена.

— Кстати, об этом.

Рен как-то ворчливо вздохнул, все-таки вышел из него и помог опуститься на пол. Хакс с секунду смотрел ему в глаза, а потом ловко выскользнул из пространства между ним и стеной и шагнул к полкам, на которых лежал чистый халат.

— Я собираюсь принять ванну, — бросил он через плечо, одеваясь.

— Это приглашение? — уточнил Рен.

— Допустим.

Хакс предполагал, что на сегодня одним актом секс у них не ограничится. Возможно, и двумя тоже. А терять время — как, впрочем, и пропускать расслабляющую ванну — он не собирался.

Хотя понимал, что этого времени на двоих — для двоих — у них будет теперь предостаточно.


End file.
